The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an electrotherapeutic apparatus.
In Swiss Pat. No. 547,642 there is disclosed an electrotherapeutic apparatus for external applications incorporating means for generating direct-current voltage pulses, the amplitude of which is less than 120 volts and the duration of which is less than 0.20 seconds. Now it has been surprisingly found, however, that the effectiveness of the apparatus can be quite considerably increased and the field of application markedly enlarged if the amplitude and duration of the direct-current voltage pulses lie within a narrow, exactly defined range.